


not your baby

by icarusinflight



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Can you believe that's a tag?, Dean Winchester Loves The Impala, I can, M/M, canonish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 16:49:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13721913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarusinflight/pseuds/icarusinflight
Summary: Cas has noticed that when Dean is outwardly affectionate, it doesn’t seem to be directed at him.He tried not to let it get to him. It still did.





	not your baby

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [DeanCas Hey Sweetheart Writing Challenge](http://deancas-sweetheart.tumblr.com//).
> 
> Thanks so much to [MsCaptainWinchester](https://mscaptainwinchester.tumblr.com//) for the beta. You're a champ!
> 
> Also thank you to Osiris and Mask for the cheerleading and the help. You know what for.

The relationship has been a steep learning curve—has been just as hard an adjustment as learning to live as a human. Despite that, Castiel thinks it might be one of the most amazing things he has ever experienced in his millenia of existence. More amazing than seeing the first sign of life on earth, more amazing than the Library of Alexandria, more amazing than the Towers of Babylon. It has been more amazing than these things, but it’s also just as unknown—leaving Cas puzzled on more than one occasion. 

He felt a familiar sense of awe every time he’s reminded of the relationship. Every time Dean’s leaned into his space to place a kiss on his cheek. Every time Dean has dropped to his knees in front of him or pulled him into bed. Every time he opened his eyes and found Dean in the bed next to him.

It felt new and amazing  _ every time. _

But it’s still been unknown. He wasn’t sure of the norms, or the boundaries. He didn’t have any basis for how to act in a relationship, so he took all his cues from Dean, learned how to act from Dean.

He'd watched Dean ever since first pulling him from Hell--so that, at least, is not new.

Apart from the fact that they are now in a  _ relationship,  _ not much changes. Dean hasn’t always been the most forthcoming with his feelings. He knows Dean can be aloof, can be hesitant to share his feelings, liked to play things close to his chest. It’s just one of the things which made Dean  _ Dean.  _ The fact has never bothered him—and afterall, Castiel hasn’t been the most forthcoming with his own feelings or affections in the past either. It’s just that—when Dean is outwardly affectionate, it doesn’t seem to be directed at him.

He tried not to let it get to him.

It still did.

* * *

“Hey,” Dean said, slipping in behind Cas at the kitchen bench. Dean’s hand drifted across Cas’s back as he moved around Cas, before he came to rest next to him, placing his hands on the bench and leaning back against it. “So I was thinking about working on Baby today. Didja wanna join me?”

He was still on his first cup of coffee, and he gulped down the liquid as he processed the words, weighing up the pros of spending his day in his room, or at the library, comfortable and closer to his source of coffee, or going to the garage, standing or sitting around while Dean worked on the Impala.

It was no competition.

“Yes.”

“Sweet.” Dean flashed him a grin, and Cas felt the way his lips tugged up, mirroring the expression on Dean’s face without the conscious thought to do so.

Dean waited while he finished his coffee. He watched Dean out of the corner of his eye as he chewed on the Pop-Tart he’d made. Dean never failed to consume his food like a starving man, devouring it in what really should have been a disgustingly off-putting manner. Instead Cas watched as Dean ate, until Dean finished his Pop-Tart, licking the stickiness from his fingers.

Cas tore his eyes away and focused on his own coffee.

Dean waited as Cas poured himself another coffee, and then Dean led the way to the garage. Cas fell into step beside him, his arm swinging and bumping into Dean’s. On every downswing Cas’s fingers brushed against Dean’s, the warm digits  bumping together in a way that made Cas want to link them together.

_ Fortune favours the bold _ he thought, reaching his fingers for Dean’s—

“Baby,” Dean called out, lengthening his stride and stepping away from Cas, reaching out to rest his hand against the Impala’s hood, “didja miss me?”

Cas felt a flush deep in his gut. At the words, at the movement, at the way Dean caressed her hood.

It was stupid. He wasn’t jealous of a car.

Still.

“The car can’t hear you, Dean,” he said, tone coming out harsh—more so than he intended.

Dean flushed as he ran his hand up to rub at his neck. “Yeah, I know Cas,” he said, looking down at the hood, “but I just… you know how it is.”

He didn’t, but he chose not to say that.

* * *

Castiel watched Dean as he worked on his car—his Baby. Dean put the radio on as he worked, sometimes singing along, sometimes talking . Cas listened to the words, catching snippets that made sense, but letting the rest of the words roll over him. Dean talked to the Impala as much as he talked to Cas, explaining what he was doing to the car as he much as he did to Cas.

“Alright, Baby, I’m gonna drain your oil now. I’m sure it’s not the most comfortable, but it’s gotta be done.”

“Ready to be filled back up again, Baby? This is top quality oil, should make you feel real good.”

“Hey Baby, I’m just going to give you a washdown to get rid of some of this oil. I’m so sorry I let you get like this, Baby.”

While Cas enjoyed the view, part of him felt like he was intruding on a moment. It was obvious how much Dean loved his car, the affection he held for it—for her. Evident with the words he spoke to her, evident with every touch. He’d wipe his hands off on the rag he had tucked into his jeans every time, and while his jeans grew filthy from the work, he was careful never to let the material press against the Impala. There was an old sheet laid over the front grillto keep her clean, and he was careful to only lean against the sheet, not letting his oily jeans make contact with the Impala. 

The sound of the hood shutting dragged Cas from his thoughts, and he looked up to see Dean’s hands on the now closed hood. 

“All done, Baby,” Dean said, patting the hood like one would a pet.

Cas felt a familiar flush again at the sight, at the words, at the fond term being used by Dean for an inanimate object—a fond term that Dean had never once used for Cas.

“Sometimes, I think you care about that car more than me,” Cas said, and he was aiming for a light tone, for teasing, but when the words came out, they were anything but, tinged with a bitterness.

Dean’s head shot up in his direction. His brow furrowed as he looked at Cas. Cas felt his face flush under the scrutiny, and he felt the unfamiliar desire to squirm under Dean’s gaze.

Then Dean’s face broke into a grin, “Cas,” he drawled, “are you jealous of Baby?”

“I—” he wanted to deny it, to tell Dean he was wrong about that, but the words didn’t come.

“You are!” Dean gloated at Cas’s response, or lack thereof, walking towards Cas, taking his rag from his jeans. He wiped his arms down, and his already clean hands, too. The process lifted his shirt just enough for Cas to see a flash of skin above his waistband, Cas’s eyes attracted to skin standing out against the dark tones of Dean’s shirt and jeans. The laughter dragged his attention back from Dean’s waist, back up to his face. Dean’s eyes were crinkled. It was a good look, one that made Dean look closer to his actual age, instead of the agehe often looked—worn from his years as a hunter—the stress taking its toll on his body.

Dean threw the rag towards his tool table, and Cas didn’t look to see if it made it, his attention focused on Dean. Dean stopped in front of him, leaning down to place his hands on the arms of the chair Cas was sitting in.

“So then Cas,” he said, voice sounding amused, “what’s got your panties in a twist?”

Cas tipped his head up to look Dean in the eyes, stare defiant, but chose to ignore his words.

Dean smirked at Cas from his position above him, his face amused.

“I think that you’re feeling a little left out,” Dean said, “but there’s no reason to be jealous. There’s room in my life for you both.”

“That’s not it,” Cas said, the words slipping out before he’d even thought to say them.

“Ah!” Dean crowed. “Then, it is something.” Dean’s hands slipped from the chair to Cas’s thighs, his thumbs rubbing against Cas’s jeans. “Just tell me, Cas. I promise not to judge.”

He broke eye contact, looking to the hands resting on his thighs instead, the hands that were rubbing circles into the fabric, and every bit as gentle as the hands had been when touching the Impala.

“It’s foolish,” he admitted, continuing on before Dean could interject. “I just felt… left out. Watching you. You are fond of your car. You treat the car with a… reverence. You even have a name for it.”

“Awww Cas, you got nothing to be jealous of—”

“I know that.”

“—but let me make it up to you.”

His gaze shot back up to look at Dean again, taking in the smile, the one Cas had come to associate with things going  _ well  _ for Cas. Dean took advantage of his shift to capture Cas’s lips with his own. He melted into the kiss, eyes falling shut as he focused only on the points of contact, on the feeling of Dean’s lips on his own, and the feeling of Dean’s hands on him. A hand left his thigh, and Cas had a moment to miss the touch before the hand was brushing his cheek, coming to rest against his jaw. Dean’s thumb stroked his skin.

Too soon, Dean’s lips pulled away, and Cas opened his eyes again to find Dean looking down at him fondly.

“As much as I would love nothing more than to kiss you right now, I need a shower. And I mean  _ need  _ need.” Dean stood up, his hands falling away from Cas as he did so. “But if you want, you could join me? Save water and all that.”

He stood up, forcing Dean to take a step back to give him space.

“That would be wise, for the environment.”

“Of course,” Dean said, shooting him a grin, placing a hand on Cas’s hip and pushing gently to turn Cas back in the direction of dorms, and the showers, “for the environment.”

Dean bumped his hip as they walked., “You know, I could have another name for you.”

“You already call me Cas,” he pointed out.

Dean ignored his words. “How about honey?”

Cas pulled a face at that. “No.”

“Gorgeous?”

“No.”

“Sweetheart?”

Cas swallowed, feeling his face flush at the words, and when he failed to respond, Dean placed a hand on his arm, pulling him around so they were facing each other, pulling Cas in close. 

“Oooh, sounds like we have a winner.”

Dean leaned in close, avoiding his lips this time and leaning in closer, placing his lips next to Cas’s ear, placing a kiss against his lobe.

“Come on then, sweetheart,” he whispered against the skin, the words puffing out into the air against his ear, “let’s get to the shower, and I’ll show you just how much reverence I have for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Comments and Kudos give me life  
> Find me at tumblr at [candybarrnerd](http://candybarrnerd.tumblr.com/)


End file.
